Cover assemblies for vehicle beds are well known in the art. Examples of cover assemblies are show in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,563,034, 4,289,346, and 4,285,539.
The present invention provides improvements over known cover assemblies to facilitate mounting and removal of the cover assembly from the vehicle bed.